Mutatsu
Mutatsu is a non-player character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Supporting Character; Tower Social Link **''Persona 3 (Manga): Cameo **[[Persona 3 The Movie|''Persona 3 The Movie]]: Cameo Design Mutatsu is bald, has gray eyes, and wears a black, tattered, Buddhist monk's robes, with golden rings and a wristwatch. Personality Mutatsu speaks harshly and often will warn the player to not come talk to him again. Although he says he doesn't care about what the Protagonist does, he still keeps asking them. While he does claim during his Social Link he became a monk and took over his parent's temple because he believed it'd be an easy job, he seems to have some appreciation for the Buddhist teachings he extols. He claims to be content on his own and has nothing good to say about his family. However, near the end of the Social Link he confuses the Protagonist for his son while drunk. During this time he seems genuinely pleased to hear his 'son' call him Dad, and it appears that his harsh tone belies a concern for his son's well-being. At the very end of his Social Link, finds the resolution to seek out his family, he is prepared to claim responsibility and take whatever abuse they might have for him for abandoning them before and attempt to win his wife's heart again. Profile In order to create this Social Link, the Male protagonist has to level up the Strength Social Link to 4, then talk to Yuko the next time she is available; then, instead of asking to go out, she will first talk about the rumor of a monk who drinks and smokes in the club at night. In the case of the Female protagonist, it is Rio who tells her the rumor in the same way after reaching rank 3 of the Chariot Arcana; Courage level 4 is required. Mutatsu can be found in Paulownia Mall's Club Escapade (next to the Café) on the evenings of Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday (including holidays). Initially, Mutatsu wants more booze, and the player must speak with the bartender downstairs, who asks the protagonist to take orders from everyone in the Club (Bloody Mary, Margarita, Screwdriver, Oolong Tea). After completing this task, the bartender will serve the drink to Mutatsu and the player will be able to establish the Tower Social Link. Mutatsu is a monk who tells the protagonist that he just goes to the Club to get drunk, since his wife and son have left him alone. Though he begins their encounters with a blunt tone, as the Link progresses he will become more considerate. While leveling up the Link, he will give advice about how not to expect anything in life and that time is precious and shouldn't be wasted simply working. He hires a private detective to search for his wife and son, who ends up locating them. Mutatsu then decides to stop running away and apologize to his family. Upon completion of this Social Link, Mutatsu will give the protagonist a Reserve Tag, enabling the Fusion of Chi You. Gallery Trivia * "Mutatsu" is a Buddhist given name which literally means "without achievement". His mundane name is never revealed in the game. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3 FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 3 Allies Category:Tower Arcana